


Chained Up

by coupsyboopsy



Category: VIXX
Genre: Other, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupsyboopsy/pseuds/coupsyboopsy
Summary: Hakyeon is a tease but you love him anyway.





	Chained Up

**Author's Note:**

> — A little rusty on the smut writing, but I hope you enjoy.  
> — One shot

Sweat dripped from Hakyeon’s face to yours, sliding down your cheek and to the sensitive skin just behind your ear. You whine and try to move to wipe it away, an instinct that is restrained by cold metal cuffs. The chain rattles around the bedpost and you sigh in frustration.

“H-Hakyeon…” you gasp out when he dips down, his tongue sliding from the droplet on your heated flesh to the corner of your lips. He chuckles, the sound too quiet to hear but you feel it vibrating through your body.

“Tell me what you want, love,” he whispers, his lips ghosting over yours. You want more of him, more of anything to end his torture.

“You…” The word comes out as a scream as his hips grind up against yours. You lost track of how long he he had been torturing to you. It felt like days since he slammed you against the front door as soon as it closed, his hands clawing your clothes off and his fingers teasing in all the right ways. He had your head thrown back in a matter of seconds, your body bowing at his touch, curses falling like prayers.

“How do you want me?”

“Stop being an asshole and fuck me.”

Hakyeon pulls away completely and your eyes snap open, ready to yell at him. You’re more angry than turned on at this point, your body pulsing for him and he just leaves. But looking over him, it all melts away, leaving just raw desire to have him. He glistens with bronze skin and slick sweat. His toned muscles shift as he opens the foil packet, rolling on the condom. He needs you just as badly as you need him—you just needed to beg for it first.

He comes back over you, swollen lips spread into a wicked smile. He hooks your knees over his shoulder and positions himself, the head catching at your entrance. He presses closer to you, your thighs stretching until his lips finally catch yours. He pushes inside you at the same slow pace he’s been using the whole night, adding to your irritation.

“Damn it, Hakyeon.”

He rolls his hips, his cock shifting inside you. It brings tears to your eyes; your arousal is too much, you’re too sensitive, and you just need relief. You yank on the cuffs around your wrists and glare up at him.

“Don’t smirk at me like that. Just fuck m—”

His hips snap before you can finish and you arch back, your voice cracking as he thrusts hard and impossibly deep. He’s thick, almost too thick, your body never fully prepared for the glorious stretch. Your knuckles go white as you grip what you can, metal chain and wooden headboard. His name becomes a breathless mantra as he pounds inside you, everything leading up to this moment suddenly worth it. The torment, the torture, the wait, all perfect.

“Fuck you like this, baby?” Hakyeon growls, his hands gripping your knees hard enough to bruise. You nod and look up at him with fluttering eyes. You want to touch him, to pull him closer, anything but have your hands confined above your head. “You look good like this, all mine to have, to devour.” His hips move harder and you groan, your voice shaking with his thrusts. 

He drops one your legs so that he can move a hand between you, helping you along. He whispers for you to let go, to give in, to have what you so desperately wanted from him all along. Just a few more moments of his lewd promises and harsh movements has you unraveling under him, your orgasm washing over you with the curl of your toes and screams of his name. He pulls out of you as you come down, jerking himself a few times before releasing onto your stomach. You watch him as he cums, grunting, face flushed, lips still cracked into that devilish grin.

“Stay here. I’ll clean you up.” Hakyeon winks as he climbs off the bed and disappears. You rattle the cuffs still tying you in place and scream out his name in frustration. This is the man you’ve chosen to love.


End file.
